Halo Survival
by Mister Frodo
Summary: Marines must survive on the harsh ringworld of Halo... Note: This will probably never get updated again. I apologize for any inconvenience this causes. And captains don't rank lower than sergeants. Don't forget that.
1. Entryway

_(Caution! This story contains blood, gore, and STRONG violence. I've tried to keep the book as safe to read as possible, but please BEAR IN MIND Halo is a mature rated game.)_

Private Joshua Wilkins awoke.

At first, he thought it was all a dream. Reach, The Pillar of Autumn, the Spartans. He grasped his neck and winced. He still had that bruise.

He looked around. Next to him sat dead soldiers, his fellow squad members. Olson, Jackson, Meduce, Sanchez, Phillips. He grabbed Olson's postcard of Earth. The picture showed the Pacific Ocean. Olson's sister had sent it to him when they were stationed at Reach.

He noticed one person missing: Captain Honsor. The pilot was also absent. If he recalled correctly, the pilot's name was something like Rob. Or Ron, he didn't know.

Joshua climbed out of the lifeboat. Blood splattered the opening. Upon close inspection, Joshua realized some of the blood was blue.

"Captain!" he shouted. Suddenly a hand went over his mouth.

"Silence, son!" Honsor whispered urgently. "You want the whole Covenant hearing you?"

"Sorry, sir." Joshua paused. They stood in the middle of a forest. "What is this place, sir?"

"If I knew that, me and Rick would be out of here. I thought you were dead."

"Rick?"

"The pilot." The captain whistled softly.

"It's clear?" a voice said from the brush.

"Yeah," Honsor replied. "Just Wilkins."

A man stepped out from the brush. He wore the regular pilot's suit. "I thought he didn't make the crash."

"He did." Honsor turned to Joshua. "Private Wilkins, this is Rick Firse. Our pilot."

Rick held a M6C Pistol. He twirled it around his finger as he made the remark, "Not that good of one, if you ask me."

A Banshee swooped overhead. Captain Honsor grabbed Joshua and tossed him into the lifeboat. "Heads down, now!"

They huddled together inside. Joshua shuddered at the thought that he was next to the dead bodies of people who just a week ago he had been training with.

Finally the Banshee passed. Captain Honsor sighed. "Those Covenant-" he stopped. "Watch it. Two Grunts, left side, by the rock."

Rick pointed his pistol at the enemies. "I see them."

**_Bang! Bang!_** Two Covenant soldiers fell over dead.

Honsor climbed out of their haven. "Come on, the coast's clear."

They bunkered down next to a large tree. Captain Honsor turned to the others. "Alright, men, this is our LZ. We'll call this point Castle." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Since our equipment is broken, I'll draw it." He took a pen and drew a circle. "This is Castle. That mountain up there is Roast, and that point right here-" he drew a square on the crude map, "-is where I noticed a lot CNI signals before my radar went down. We'll head there, then plan the rest on our feet. Wilkins, salvage what ammo and guns you can and get back here. The CNIs are over that hill. Let's move!"

Joshua scrambled back to the lifeboat. Most of his fellow Marines hadn't carried MA5Bs (assault rifles) with them, so their heavy firepower was weak. Only a few grenades were still usable. The good news was that tons of pistols and pistol ammo littered the floor. Joshua grabbed all he could carry and walked over to the captain.

The Captain grabbed an assault rifle and motioned for Rick to pick up the other. He grabbed one of the fallen Grunt's plasma pistol.

"Take this, private," he said. Joshua took the alien weapon. They started to move when Joshua remembered something.

"Sir!" he whispered. "The tags!"

"Dang it!" Honsor looked back at the lifeboat.

"I'll get them, sir," Rick said.

"Alright. Be careful."

Rick crawled back to the vessel. He had just pulled off Olson's tag when a Banshee swooped in. The Banshee's pilot noticed him and pulled over.

"Rick!" Honsor shouted. "Get out of there!"

"What!" Rick shouted back.

"Get out of-"

The Banshee shot a fuel rod blast at the lifeboat. The vessel, with Rick still inside, flew some eighty feet before its charred remains crashed into the Cliffside.

"Rick!" Joshua jumped out of their hiding place. The captain grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"He's dead, private. Be quiet."

"But Rick-"

"He's dead, Wilkins. Come on, the Banshee's gone."

Honsor slowly walked forward. Joshua remained motionless.

"Come on, Wilkins! The Covenant'll be here to check out the wreckage. We have to get moving. Now."

"But Rick-"

"We have to go! Rick wouldn't want us to die because of him."

Joshua hesitated.

"Now, private!"

Joshua swallowed the acid rising in his throat. "Yes, sir."

They rushed over the hill. The following sight would stay with Joshua for the rest of his life. Dead Marines and Grunts littered the ground everywhere. Red and blue blood splattered everything, from weapons to lifeboats to the very roots of the grass.

Honsor picked up a bloody sniper rifle. "This was a massacre. No cover, no reinforcements." He looked around. "There have to be survivors. But from which side?"

Suddenly a whistle broke the silence. Several bloody Marines got out from behind rocks and trees.

The sergeant walked up to them. "Good day, gentlemen," he said. "I'm Sergeant Reynolds. That's Corporal O'Neil, and Privates Lincoln, Murray and Devone. Looks like you missed the party."

Honsor nodded. "Dang right, sir. I'm Captain Honsor, and this is Private Wilkins. West Crop Squad."

"Any other survivors on your end?"

"No." Honsor pointed to the Warthog. "That 'Hog still serviceable?"

"Unfortunately the Covenant took it out in the battle. But we have plenty of MA5B ammo and frags. We need to get moving." The sergeant turned to the Marines. "Lincoln, Murray, get all the ammo and guns you can carry. O'Neil, take sniper duty. Devone, guard our six." He turned back to Honsor. "Captain, try to get our radio working, and if that piece of crud does work, call for evac. Wilkins." Joshua snapped to attention. "Get all the grenades off those Grunts, but be careful. One loose detonation and the whole field blows."

"Yes, sir," Joshua replied.

He hurried over to the dead bodies. Several minutes later, the Marines had a temporary armory set up in one of the lifeboats. Reynolds pointed to the weapons and said, "Spread it out evenly. Don't overload yourself."

Joshua grabbed an assault rifle, his pistol, and several frags. Once the pile was gone, Reynolds motioned to the horizon. "Let's go."

Bright purple needles flashed through the air. Devone, the only one outside the lifeboat, was covered with the deadly needles. Reynolds slammed the door shut as Devone exploded. The Marines sat down, shocked by the sudden attack. Reynolds turned to Honsor.

"Did you get the radio working?" he asked.

"Sort of. It's mostly static. There's a chance in a thousand someone will hear us."

"That's better then our odds of survival. Try to get through."

Joshua listened as the captain gripped the radio tightly and said, "This is Captain Honsor of West Crop Squad. We need immediate assistance and evac. Any UNSC personnel, please respond!"

They sat in silence as plasma pounded the side of their shelter. Sergeant Reynolds shook his head.

"There's probably no one near us." He grabbed his assault rifle. "We can't just stay here forever. We have to fight."

Joshua picked up his weapons. The others did the same.

"Let's go."

Reynolds slammed open the door. Joshua and Lincoln tossed grenades into the crowd of Grunts and Jackals. Assault rifle fire tore through the air, destroying the Covenant lines. Just when Joshua thought they were winning, a tall, blue-clad alien charged forward. His plasma rifle fire hit O'Neil and sent the Corporal down. The alien rushed right up to the humans. His fist hit Joshua in the shoulder, luckily it was just a glancing blow. Joshua fell to the ground. He saw the alien's foot rise up to smash his face. Then he passed out.

Joshua awoke, gasping for air. Captain Honsor pulled him back into the water. They swam over to a crashed Covenant dropship. Joshua bounced to the surface. The captain popped up next to him, assault rifle at the ready.

Joshua gasped. "What happened?" he asked.

Honsor held up a hand. Plasma fire hit the water next to them. Honsor returned fire. Several Grunts fell down. Blue blood flowed through the river. Another streak of bullets hit the Covenant from behind. An Elite charged at them, sword flaring. Private Lincoln jumped out. His assault rifle tore through the alien's flesh, leaving a gaping hole.

"How's that for holy war?" Lincoln shouted.

Honsor and Lincoln started to leave for the mountain. "Come on, Wilkins!" Honsor yelled over his shoulder. "The Covenant's going to be all over us!"

Joshua headed up the trail with the two Marines. Whenever a Banshee passed overhead, Honsor would hold up a hand and they'd jump into the nearest cover. After about half an hour, the Marines reached a small cave near the mountain's peak.

Joshua turned to Honsor. "Now can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"That Elite was about to smash your head in," Honsor said. "Sergeant Reynolds jumped it from behind. It pulled out some weird knife and stabbed him. Then I picked up a plasma grenade and stuck it to that-"

"Sir, Banshee!" Lincoln whispered. They ducked. Joshua heard the all-to-familiar sound of the Covenant vessel whooshing above them. After a few minutes, the Banshee left.

"You were saying?" Joshua asked.

"Right. I stuck him, then that Private Murray pulled you out before it went off. I carried you, and Lincoln got the Sergeant. When we were almost out of there, another Covenant patrol ran smack-dab into us. Murray went down, and when we jumped in the water we realized the Sergeant was dead. We used him as a decoy to escape. That's about when you woke up."

"So, where do we stand?"

Honsor sighed. "It's a mess. We carried about a quarter of our arms, but most of them were dropped in the river." He shook his head. "We have two assault rifles, a pistol, one grenade, two first-aid kits, and a broken radio." He pointed at the object next to him.

Joshua leaned back. "So, when do we leave?"

"Leave?" Lincoln asked. He had been slamming MA5B rounds into his belt.

"Yes, leave. The Covenant is going to be searching for us. And we need assistance."

Honsor grabbed a small bag. "See this, Private?" he asked Joshua. "This is all we have. We go out there, and the Covenant decimates us. We stay, and they kill us. We have to hope."

"Hope what?"

Honsor stared at him. "That we get assistance. There has to be more Marines on this…this…this thing." He walked to the mouth of the cave. "Get some sleep, you two. We'll take shifts watching."

Joshua lay down and grimaced. He still had that bruise.

He closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep. Try as he could, he couldn't stop seeing Covenant forces killing them all. He grunted and rolled over. It'd all be over by morning.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Dawn Brings Shadows

(In response to a review, Captain Honsor is a squad captain of a small squad. Squad captains rank under sergeants. At least, they do in this story. I apologize for the error.)

DAY 2, PART 1, Soldier Log: Private Joshua Wilkins

0635 Hours, Unknown Ringworld

Stars shined across the night sky. The large gas giant, Threshold, took up one corner of the sky. Private Joshua Wilkins of West Crop Squad stared not at the brilliant night sky but at the horizon, straining to see the telltale Banshee or Covenant patrol.

He shifted again. Their temporary camp, a cave at the peak of some mountain the captain called Roast, had a sort of…rustic feel. In short, it's advised not to sit down for very long.

His assault rifle rested in his hand. Behind him, Captain Honsor and Private Lincoln slept.

The sudden burst of fire knocked him down. Five Covenant Elites, cloaked in active camo, appeared as if from nowhere. Two of them brandished Energy Swords.

Joshua let out a yell and begin firing. Honsor jumped up and grabbed the spare MA5B in one fluid motion. Plasma fire burned Lincoln before he could move. His murderer soon met sixty rounds of MA5B shredder rounds.

Joshua and the captain stood back-to-back, surrounded by the remaining three Elites. Joshua primed his only grenade as one of them charged. He threw the grenade on the floor, and then fired his assault rifle at it. The charging enemy disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The other two Elites cloaked themselves. Joshua looked around frantically. Honsor apparently noticed one, because he fired at seemingly thin air. Another enemy went down.

When the final Elite died, Joshua searched the bodies of the dead enemies. The two Energy Swords' fail-safe stopped them from being used again, but the plasma rifles remained intact. Joshua tossed one to Honsor.

"Quite a party, huh?" Honsor asked, inspecting his alien weapon.

Joshua glanced down at Lincoln's smoldering remains and shook his head. "He deserved better."

"So did all those men who died here, Private." Honsor sighed. "I don't think we can keep doing this. Sooner or later, the Covenant'll find us. And I have a feeling that its going to be sooner."

"Sir!"

They turned around to see a young man standing there.

"Sir! Private Jason Mast of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, sir!"

"Hmmmmm." Honsor looked him over. "Why can't you just call yourself a Helljumper?" He smiled. "It's alright. Looks like we have an ODST with us now. How did you find us, Private?"

"Well, sir," Mast began, "I, um, followed the plasma. Saw your battle from half a kilo away."

"You're kinda soft for a ODST," Honsor commented.

"Yeah." Mast smiled. "My friends called me Softy, but I can take the hard drops. Unfortunately, I got cut off from Major Silva on the approach."

"Good. We need all the help we can get." Honsor motioned at Joshua. "That's Private Wilkins, and I'm Captain Honsor, West Crop Squad."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's get to the point. How much MA5B ammo do you have?"

"Ummmm…" Mast looked at his belt. "None. I…didn't check since I dropped in."

"Oh, son of a-" The captain stopped himself. "It's fine, soldier. Pick up one of the plasma rifles, we're leaving."

"Sir, I advise not to go the way I just came. Numerous Covenant Banshees are flying all over there."

"Right." Honsor grinned. "That's why we're going that way."

"Sir?" Joshua asked.

"The Covenant can't just fly their dang Banshees all day. They have to have an outpost. And that's why we're going to follow one."

"But, sir," Mast objected, "it's almost impossible to follow a Banshee without being seen."

Honsor looked at them. "I don't know about you, but I feel like something impossible right now. Let's move."

Mast opened his mouth but Honsor cut him off. "Son, if you don't shut your trap, I will personally see to it that your trap is chopped off and given to some Grunts as a snack."

Mast nodded. "Understood, sir."

0654 Hours, Unknown Ringworld

Joshua peeked over the hill.

"All clear, sir," he whispered.

"Excellent." Honsor clapped him on the back. "Let's go."

They ran to a cluster of trees. Several dead Jackals littered the ground.

"Looks like there was a battle, sir," Mast said.

"No, really?" Honsor checked the sky. "Banshee, on approach. Send off the flares."

Joshua pressed the device in his hand. Several kilos away two UNSC flares (used for emergencies) went up. The last one they had was strapped on Mast's belt.

The Banshee, seeing the flares, went over to the spot.

"Now it's just a simple game of waiting," Honsor whispered.

Twenty minutes later, the Banshee flew back overhead. They followed at a distance, using all available cover. Finally they lost sight of the Banshee as it passed over a mountain.

"Up the cliff, boys," Honsor whispered.

Joshua and Mast both gave him a thumbs-up and started the long climb. A sun peeked over the horizon. After toiling up the slope, they reached the flat peak. What they saw next stunned them.

Hundreds of Grunts and Jackals patrolled the outside of the base. Parked Wraith tanks and Ghosts filled the open hanger, and even more Covenant soldiers rested inside. The base itself consisted of dozens of crashed Pelicans and Warthogs. The Covenant had rigged some sort of automatic plasma turrets, which were set up all around the perimeter and the roof.

Honsor whistled softly. "Looks like we have some work to do, men."

Joshua and Mast dove under cover as a Banshee flew near them. Honsor followed, barely escaping the Banshee's radar.

"Here's what we have to do," he said as the Banshee left. "Mast, go down to where those dead Jackals were and pick up any plasma grenades they have. Joshua, keep watch. Don't let the Covenant find us."

"Yes, sir."

"Move it, Marine."

Mast scrambled back down the hill. Joshua watched some Grunts mess with their plasma pistols. An Elite checked a Banshee. Eerie silence settled over everything.

**_Boom!_** The unmistakable noise of a frag grenade filled the air. Joshua cursed and turned around. Smoke rose from Mast's position.

"When I get that kid…" Honsor muttered as they raced down the mountain. "What the heck is he doing? The whole Covenant camp will be on us in minutes now!"

They reached the sight of the explosion.

"Hello?" Joshua called out.

Voices came from the bushes.

"You killed him!"

"I didn't! He's still breathing!"

"Why the heck did you shoot for?"

"There were plasma bolts! I've learned from personal experience: Shoot first, or get shot."

"Does he look like an Elite to you?"

"Looks more like a Helljumper, actually."

Joshua burst through the bushes to see three Marines standing over Mast's body. Honsor followed him, shouting, "Who threw that grenade?"

"He did," one of them said, kicking Mast. "He panicked; thought we were Covenant. Maybe he wouldn't have panicked if _somebod_y hadn't fired at him."

"Hey, it's not my fault," the second soldier said. "He shot at us first."

"Yeah, this from the guy who said, 'Don't answer, it could be Covenant.'"

"Shut up, you two!" the third Marine. "Superior officer!"

"Sir!" they both said.

"Ignore them." The third Marine shrugged. "Sorry about what happened to the drop trooper. I'm Corporal Hanks, the one who shot your guy is Lotall, and the other one is-"

"Hawkins," the Marine said. "David Hawkins."

"Nice to meet-" Joshua began, but the captain cut him off.

"Here's the deal," Honsor said. "One of our soldiers was _shot_ _by his own team_, we have no support, and the Covenant is going to kill us all in-"

A Covenant dropship flew over the hill. The Marines dived for cover, Joshua dragging Mast with him. Joshua's eyes darted around the forest, looking for some way to escape.

Two Elites, three Jackals, and five Grunts rushed out of the dropship. Their guns pointed right at the Marines' hiding place.

"Fire!"

Two frag grenades flew through the air, their smoke clouding over Joshua's vision. Assault rifle fire cut through the Covenant ranks.

Three Marines jumped into view. Joshua squinted.

_Three? There can't just be-_

Suddenly, twenty-seven human soldiers charged out. They mowed down the last of the Covenant. Joshua turned to see Honsor shake his head.

"How many Marines were on the _Autumn_?" he said to himself.

Two more dropships flew over the hill. Joshua spun around to see Ghosts hovering on the hilltop. He dropped to one knee.

"Sir! Ghosts!"

All thirty-five Marines turned to look at the hill. The Ghosts charged.

Plasma and bullets filled the air. Joshua's eyes watered, he shot his assault rifle at the source of several plasma pistol bolts. A plasma grenade landed right next to him. He flung Mast away and rolled.

The force of the explosion tossed him right at one of the Jackals. Weaponless, Joshua grabbed the Jackal's plasma pistol, turned it around, and bumped the Jackal on the head. Purple blood stained his hands.

Joshua crawled through the fire. Captain Honsor and Hawkins fired plasma rifles towards the unloading dropships. Joshua headed to their position.

An Elite noticed him. Charging, the blue-clad alien almost smacked Joshua with his foot. Joshua held down the trigger of his plasma pistol. Plasma energy began to form at the weapon's tip.

Joshua let go of the trigger.

The Elite stumbled back, shields depleted. Joshua shot a few more times. It went down.

He finally got to the captain. Hawkins body lay still in a pool of blood.

"Sir!" Joshua yelled over the battle.

Honsor didn't look at him. "Private, if you don't start firing, there ain't gonna be anymore sirs around!"

"Yes, sir!" Joshua picked up Hawkins' plasma rifle.

Then it stopped.

The dropships flew away. Dead Covenant and human alike littered the field. Joshua searched the area. No living Covenant.

Then he realized why everyone stopped.

Two Hunters strode on to the field. Armor covered their bodies. Bright orange tissue spotted their abdomen and neck. A giant shield made of unbreakable metal protected their weak flesh spots. Fuel rod cannons were strapped to their arms.

Joshua sighed. The Covenant's best soldier.

Only twelve of the original thirty-five Marines still stood. The Hunters paused for a moment.

Joshua grabbed a pistol and fired three quick shots. Two ricocheted off the first Hunter's shield into the ground. The third hit right in the middle of the Hunter's exposed flesh.

One Hunter down.

The other let out a roar. The Marines opened fire, with everything from needlers and plasma rifles to MA5Bs and M90 Shotguns.

Two fuel rod blasts flew at the humans. Three Marines clustered together got hit. Their bodies soared into the trees.

The Hunter finally fell. Joshua cheered.

Silence.

Joshua turned to Captain Honsor. "Sir, we won!"

The captain hushed him.

One of the remaining Marines, wearing a sergeant cap, walked over to them.

"You two," the sergeant said, "who are you?"

"Captain Honsor and Private Wilkins of West Crop Squad, sir!" Honsor replied.

"Good." The sergeant got right up to Joshua's face. "Private, you opened fire before any signal had been made! What do you have to say?"

Joshua returned the sergeant's stare. "Sir, I have no excuses, sir! I fired, sir!"

The sergeant clapped him on the back. Joshua stumbled.

"Good!" the sergeant said. "At least we have someone who has brains to not just gape and gawk all day." He smiled. "I'm Sergeant Jefferson. You are to remain under my command, until someone higher then me comes along or I die. Captain?"

Honsor straightened. "Yes, sir!"

"You're second-in-command. Private Wilkins, find the dead and the alive. Get tags."

"Yes, sir!" Joshua ran to a downed Marine. Plasma burns coated half of the soldier's body, and a trickle of blood ran down his chin. Joshua shook him. Nothing.

He grabbed the Marine's tag and moved on. Twenty dead Marines later, and Joshua arrived at Hawkins dead body.

"Poor guy," he muttered. He picked up the tag and added it to his collection.

He stared at the bushes he had dragged Mast into. Would Mast be alive? Did he really want to know?

Joshua pulled away the bush. Mast sat there, a discarded assault rifle in his lap.

"Wilkins! Thank God it's you!" Mast stood up, brushing himself off. "I heard a fuel rod cannon blast. I though I was a goner."

"It's okay. We got the Covenant this time." Joshua noticed something different. "Where did your flare go?"

"Oh." Mast turned around. "It was around here somewhere."

"Never mind. We need to get out of here. Come on, there's a sergeant waiting."

"Right." Mast and Joshua hurried out into the field. Captain Honsor had flipped a Ghost over and was trying to start it.

"Private Mast," the captain said, wiping his brow. "Good to have you back."

Sergeant Jefferson strode over to them. Mast saluted.

"Sir!"

Jefferson glanced over his back. "At ease, soldier. You don't have to salute. We are in a war zone."

"Yes, sir!" Mast said.

"Hmmmmm…" Jefferson studied him. "So you're an ODST, huh? Famous 105th?"

"Yes, sir. I was separated from Major Silva on the drop in."

"Good. We need more soldiers." He turned to Honsor. "Captain, do you have that thing ready?"

Honsor wiped his hands on his pants. "No, sir. I don't know anything about Covenant tech."

Jefferson leaned against the Ghost. "I guess we're going to have to leave that here, Captain. We need to go now. I'll get the others."

As he said that, a female soldier rushed over. "Sir!" she said. "If I can get the Ghost started, I may be able to hook up our radio."

"You can do that, Ev?"

"Yes, sir. It may not get us very much, but it's better then static."

"Excellent. Work with Captain Honsor."

"Hi," Honsor said, extending a hand. "Captain Honsor, West Crop Squad."

She shook his hand. "Evelyn Fermont."

Joshua surveyed the area. Nothing. Yet.

"Sir," he said. "We need to move to some cover. Somewhere safe."

Suddenly, plasma rained down on the field. Joshua fled to the trees, Mast beside him. Jefferson dived into cover as well.

Honsor and Evelyn abandoned the Ghost. Just as the enemy dropship hit the ground, they rolled into the brush.

Holding his breath, Joshua watched as two more dropships set down. Troopers poured out of them.

Mast stared at the enemy force. His right hand held his assault rifle. "So this is the end."

"No," Joshua whispered, priming a frag grenade. "This is the beginning."

0756 Hours, Unknown Ringworld

Soldier log: Private Douglas Platt

"Is it clear?" Redding asked.

"Crystal," Doug whispered.

He examined the three people with him.

Greg Redding. The Marine private carried most of their munitions. He stood 6'3", and could prime a grenade faster then anybody. Ever.

Except maybe a Spartan.

The second person, Phil Serda, guarded their six. He used only an assault rifle and the Sniper strapped to his back. But that's all he needed.

Doug's eyes went to the final member of their team. Derrick West. The Marine had scars running up his arms and face. His eyes constantly watched the sky. The M90 Shotgun in his hands could tear up even an Elite's shields.

The perfect team.

Doug looked through his pistol's scope. A large lake reflected the sun. No one around.

"Move!"

The four Marines snuck through the brush. Alien insects and plants surrounded them.

Phil held up a hand.

They stopped. Phil took his Sniper Rifle out. He swiveled to the lake.

Doug strained his eyes. "What do you-"

**_BOOM! _**A Sniper shot rang out. Doug saw two Grunts fall.

**_BOOM!_** A second shot. A Jackal went down.

They continued on. Doug took point.

A UNSC Pelican dropship flew overhead. It turned and hovered towards them. Doug smiled.

A soldier jumped out of the Pelican. "Come on, Marines! Let's go!"

Doug and the others climbed into the Pelican. The soldier slapped the pilot on the back.

"Come on, Jack, take this baby up!"

"Aye-aye, sir." The pilot rotated the control knob. The Pelican lifted off the ground.

Doug relaxed. Finally, some rest.

Two Banshees slipped behind them. As they rounded a hill, the Banshees fired.

Doug flew from his seat. His body slammed against the wall. He tried to open his eyes.

He failed.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
